Bot of Sound
by Dilpickles00
Summary: 2 years after Kaoris death, she was given a second chance, But under different, more Decepticon circumstances
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Transformers/Your Lie In April Crossover, hope you enjoy:**

Kaori Miyazono was buried in a cemetery in Towa Japan, she had been a carefree and passionate violinist who towards the end of her life, managed to meet and become friends with her hero and the love of the life Kōusei Arima Who she couldn't tell her feelings towards him until a letter that was given to him after death which Kaori stated her lie in April and her love to him.

Her body was well preserved, in fact it was preserved to the point where it was virtually impossible for her corpse to decompose.

2 Years later and a lot of her old friends and family had moved on with their lives, Kōusei and Tsubaki were dating after Kōusei somehow managed to get over Kaori, Watari has stopped being a playboy and settled down with Keiko and Kaoris parents still ran their bakery which they still missed Kaori to the point where they stopped making Caneles, However they knew in their eyes that Kaori wasn't coming back so they decided to try and move on.

However after 2 years, Kaori was about to be brought back, but under different circumstances.

Shockwave was doing an experiment where he wanted to cyberform a organic being in order to create a new powerful bot for the Decepticon war machine, in order for it to work, he went forward in time to Earth in the modern day in order for the organic being to be advanced than just some caveman.

Shockwave decided a well preserved dead person would be the most useful option as if it's brain was still there, it can be useful, also dead people weren't going to resist the experiment anyway.

Shockwave scanned the Towa Cemetery and found a match for his experiment, Kaori Miyazono, Shockwave managed to remove the mud using a air blower and then opened the casket, taking Kaori Miyazono through a portal and into his lab on cybertron millions of years prior and got to work

First, her heart was removed as the disease that killed her affected her heart the most and Shockwave replaced it with a freshly created spark which he used to power her brain, keeping her memories intact, However hidden away using programming which was to control this new being.

Then she was put in the cyberform machine and it merged her body with robotics (mainly muscles were replaced by robotic parts, but her whole body remained intact) and then a Robot body suit was created, Shockwave using a database collection of Kaori decided to make the bot music related which was to make this new Kaori bot not only effective, but obedient.

The Robot Body suit would also act as a life support system, Kaori would survive an unlimited amount of time without the helmet, she wouldn't without the rest of the suit due to the robotics and lack of heart.

After the Robot body suit was fitted onto Kaori, Shockwave then began working on a helmet, this helmet would have a red visor and a robotic voice changer which changed Kaoris voice into a more robotic voice.

Afterwards the helmet was fitted and then the body was painted blue

Afterwards he gathered some earth based cassettes and gave each one a spark before slotting it into this new bots chest

Afterwards Shockwave activated the spark

"Where Am I, Why do I sound like this Who am I" said The bot

"I'm Shockwave and your in my lab, you sound like that because of a robotic voice changer and from now on you will be referred to as Soundwave and you are a Decepticon" said Shockwave


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go:**

Soundwave became a loyal Decepticon in Megatrons Decepticon army, he was always by Megatrons side as a right hand bot, Soundwave had a little help from cassettes such as Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy which made things easier in battle and also a lot more practical, why risk yourself in battle, when minions can do it for you.

Soundwave cared for his minions, giving them spare energon cubes, he weren't using.

Inside Kaori wanted to see Kōusei again, but she was just happy to be alive as Soundwave

Soundwave key operations during the war included, running a nightclub trap, hacking into Teletraan 1 and spying on both Autobots and Decepticons using trusty Lazerbeak and Ravage, while Rumble and Frenzy mostly tried to beat up Skywarp.

In the late 1990s, The Decepticons took Cybertron and by 2005, they were now about to attack Autobot City.

This would be the beginning of the end of the war

 **Years after G1 cartoon**

It had been a little over 15 years since the G1 movie which Megatron became Galvatron, Shockwave was killed by Unicron, Autobots had won the war and Soundwave was on the run.

Soundwaves programming had now began to unravel

Soundwave was becoming Kaori Miyazono again.

First Soundwave realised that his old memories were returning, not as Soundwave, but as Kaori Miyazono, her memorable and mostly trivial times with Kōusei Arima like when they sung twinkle, twinkle, little star or when they jumped off courage bridge together.

Rumble and Frenzy started noticing that when Soundwave would have these flashbacks, a tear could be seen from his visor, Also at times Soundwave would start screaming "KŌUSEI ARIMA, COME BACK TO ME" and this would make the cassettes uncomfortable.

The Decepticons had been destroyed, Galvatron was captured, Scrouge and Cyclonous returned to become Thundercracker and Skywarp again and were given pardon by the new Autobot command, the rest of the once proud Decepticon army scattered across the galaxy, either captured, killed or on the run.

Soundwave decided to try and see Kōusei again and decided to fly to Towa Japan, However with low fuel, he ended up crashing in a petrol station on the outskirts of Towa


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave woke up from the flames spewing out of the petrol station, he crashed in due to low fuel, he managed to convert whatever oil was left into energon and managed to gain full power.

Realising his Cassete Drive was useless in this sort of mission, Soundwave changed his vehicle mode to an Nissan Cube which he immediately transformed into and headed to the city.

 **Meanwhile**

Floating through space near earth was a Decepticon Who at one point was the Air Commander of the Decepticon battlefleet

Yes it was Starscream who had been floating through space ever since Galvatron shot him out of the sky after Unicron gave Starscream a new body, When in the earths orbit, Starscream attempted to transform into a jet, but with virtually no fuel and low on energon, he crashed near a Bakery

That bakery in particular was Ma Fille

 **Slightly later**

Yoshiyuki woke up to find a fighter jet outside his home, he was very confused and the bot was desperate for energon to the point of where he was crumpled on the floor.

Once the panic got over with after Ryouko and Yoshiyuki realised this jet was a transformer, Starscream taught them how to create energon and with that Starscream had begun to adapt to Earth life


End file.
